1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to luggage means and more particularly to improvements in vehicles bearing luggage carriers.
2. Prior Art
One conventional type of vehicle luggage carrier comprises a pair of spaced raised rails secured to the roof of a vehicle, between which the luggage is placed. Straps are wound over and under the luggage and rails to hold them in place. However, shifting of the luggage can easily occur. Moreover, the straps are difficult to put in place and are, at best, unsightly.
A more permanent type of luggage carrier has also been employed in the form of a metal or plastic bubble seated on the vehicle roof and secured thereto or to rails secured to the roof. This structure is expensive, bulky and provides relatively little carrying capacity. Moreover, it usually is permanently installed or is difficult enough to install and remove so as to discourage detaching it periodically. The bubble may sit high enough to provide considerable wind resistance and loss of gasoline mileage.
Various other types of luggage racks have been provided but are usually complicated and ungainly, such as the rack of U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,243 and that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,660 or require specialized luggage, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,295, or both.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact, simple, inexpensive luggage carrier which rests flat and out of the way when not in use so as to reduce wind resistance and yet can be easily and quickly moved into a luggage supporting position and can be used with any type of luggage. The carrier should be capable of holding securely a large amount of luggage of different types in a compact manner. Moreover, the carrier should be attractive and durable.